Black Roses
by aleutian.sparrow
Summary: Sweeney Todd has missed Lucy since the day he was shipped to Australia. But what will happen when Mrs. Lovett finds a strange young girl on the streets and decides to take her in? Betrayal, lies, love... and maybe even some black magic! Sweenett.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **

**I don't own Sweeney Todd, or any characters from it… if I did, the ending would be different…**

**However, I **_**do**_** own Thistle and the fanfic! Yay!**

* * *

><p>I ran my hand across my friend. My fingers gently brushed the etchings on its silver handle as I flicked it open, and admired the smooth blade in the light. He twinkled in the light as he smiled at me.<p>

I smiled back.

My friends, the only things in my life that would never betray me….

_Or lie to me_, I seethed silently in my head. Unlike the witch that had caused me to kill my own wife!

_Lucy…_

She was the only reason I had spent 15 years in that shithole… and now she was gone.

_And where are you now?_

In another shithole.

London was considerably larger than my cell in the first one, but is still a shithole nonetheless.

I looked down at my razor. He never would betray me. He couldn't betray. He was… a razor. He was…

"My lucky friend…" I whispered. I set him back in the small brown box, and closed it.

"Mista T.?" a loud, obnoxious voice called from downstairs.

_Mrs. Lovett._

_That…_

"Mista T! Are you listenin' to me? Get down here!" she yelled.

I sighed as I stood up. The last thing I wanted to do was see _her_.

I walked slowly down the old, creaky stairs, to the pie shop below. There she was, with an old hag at the counter. She was sopping wet, covered in grime and dressed entirely dressed in black clothing… well, more like rags. She had matted black hair that fell down her back. She was turned away from me; I couldn't see her face.

"There you are. This is… um…" Mrs. Lovett looked apologetically down at the hag.

"Th-Thistle." She replied in a quiet, small voice.

Not a gravelly hag's voice.

It was the voice of a young girl.

She was a girl?

"Yeah. Thistle, she is, found 'er off the streets I did."

I grunted indifferently. My expression didn't change.

"An' we're gonna be keepin' here around 'ere for a while, okay?"

Mrs. Lovett piped up happily.

_What?_

"Now, if you would be so kind to get a towel…"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Well… yes… this was just a random plot bunny that jumped into my head and wouldn't go away.**

**Toby is still here, of course. Not replacing him!**

**I apologize for my failing Mrs. Lovett accent-writing.**

**There will be Sweenett in later chapter! I promise!**

**You know what to do… right? Review, please!**

**-pushes readers toward review button- )  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Mrs Lovett POV

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Sweeney Todd!**

**This chapter is in Mrs. Lovett's POV... as you can see from the chapter title...**

**Thanks for reviewing, it makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside! c:**

* * *

><p>I smiled as I ruffled Thistle's hair. "When Mista Todd comes back down with a towel, you can get washed up," I told her with a sympathetic look. "You need it."<p>

She nodded slowly, her ice blue eyes looking up at me, full of love…. an innocence…

What monster could abandon a child like this?

"Do you have a mum?" I asked her quietly.

She looked down. "Once I did." she whispered.

I winced. Poor dear.

"A mum and a dad," she continued. "A brother, too. Younger than me. We were a happy family."

She looked at her grimy fingernails.

"But then, people came… and took them away. I don't know why, they just did. They took me. And my brother. My baby brother…"

She has had a horrible life…. well, I guess I can be her mum now. And Toby could be her brother. Maybe she would feel safe again, and happy…

I opened my mouth to say something, but was cut off by Sweeney shoving a towel in my arms.

I looked up at him.

"Thank you!" I said cheerily, not showing my sadness for the small girl.

He grunted. It wasn't one of his talkative days. Then again, it rarely was. It was an accomplishment to get a whole paragraph out of him.

Unless he was talking about his damned Lucy…

Beautiful, virtuous _Lucy_.

"Mrs. Lovett?"

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Thistle's small voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear, I'll show you the bath while I grab some clean clothes for ya!"

She nodded as she followed me up the stairs.

Toby was serving customers as I hastily rolled out dough. Business was flourishing these days, it was good that we had an extra body to help us out although Thistle wasn't doing anything yet. I wanted to give her some time to settle in. It was only that morning that she was starving on the streets, and she still would be if I hadn't taken her in the shop. I didn't mind, I had always loved children and wished for one of my own…

But with Sweeney the way he is…

Thistle was staring at me as I filled my pies with meat and slid a batch into the oven. "Mrs. Lovett, who is the man upstairs? " she asked me.

I looked up at her from my work. I should've told her before. She was probably curious. "Oh, that's Sweeney Todd."

"Are you… married?"

I stopped rolling dough with a glance at her. "O-of course not! He's just…. an old friend…" I stuttered and focused on my work.

She smiled at me. "I just thought, because, you always look at him-"

"No I don't!" I lied quickly. This girl was very observant.

She grinned bigger. "and I was thinking that Toby was your son. And then you had a daughter named Lucy, that is gone? Because I always hear Mr. Todd whisper about Lucy."

I looked at her quizzically. She figured out all this in a few hours? She _was_ observant.

"No, Toby's not my son. Technically, although I think of him as one. He was like you, but working for a cruel man. I took him in also."

"Then who's Lucy?"

"Oh…" I sighed. "Mr. T's wife… she died about a year ago."

She smiled even bigger.

"You're jealous, aren't you!"

I dropped my rolling pin. "What? NO!" I screamed.

_Or was I?_

She really had opened up…

She smirked, "Well, okay then. Can you teach me how to make pies? It looks fun."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes... I am sorry I didn't upload sooner. I wanted to, just had no time.<strong>

**I'm also sorry Mrs. Lovett's dialect isn't all accent-y.  
>Just imagine it, please. You all know how she talks. XD<strong>

**All reviewers get meatpies and free shaves! **

**But only if you want them, of course...**


End file.
